Crepe
by TunaForDesert
Summary: When Kuroko's cover is blown by none other than His Highness Midorima, Takao figured he still likes him enough to date him. Sequel of first chapter of Kuroko's Hobbies by wrorus.


Takao Kazunari couldn't stop thinking about the pretty black haired girl he saved a few days ago. He had been told a few times that he fell for the silent loner type. He guessed his friends were right, even more so, now that he thought about it; he usually was attracted to that kind. But that black haired girl…she was different. Not different as if flowers surrounded her whenever she smiled (well, Takao's memories of her smiling and laughing wasn't that different), but… could it be her aura?

_Yeah, that was most definitely it. _

Takao rolled his eyes as he pedaled harder. Shin-chan's sign was ranked last today, and so, ace-sama had been prissy since, wanting to be picked up earlier. Takao could have shouted at the other for involving in his horoscopes, but he was too happy to be angry at anyone at the moment.

'Ederu-chan', his personal name for her, had agreed to meet up with him this afternoon. Takao couldn't have been happier. It was not a date per se, but Takao would have liked to think of it as one.

She looked like the type that would enjoy playing in the arcade, though. Takao wouldn't have minded buying her girly boutiques, mostly because his sister favored such stores, and he definitely didn't mind using his allowance to get 'Ederu' some gift: a miniskirt, for example. But he wouldn't want her to think of him as some kinky pervert, so he kept the option to himself. Besides, 'Ederu' looked cute being dorky like that.

"Stop smiling like that. It's grossing me out." Shin-chan's moody voice snapped him out of his thoughts of 'Ederu'. He tried covering his blushing face with the end of his sleeve, looking away to further hide the pink hue.

"Aw, Shin-chan, don't be so mean! I have a date this afternoon, so of course, I'll be happy!"

"Tch. Then, pedal faster. I don't want to keep being near you like this."

Smiling sardonically at his friend's hidden true sentiment (which was 'I didn't know you're dating someone'), he complied.

Arriving at the morning practice, it went by pretty quickly. Shin-chan was always quick to start practice, though, he always looked pissed whenever he held a basketball, like somebody wronged him, or the universe was not rotating in his way.

"Takao, you're being disgustingly happier this morning. What happened?" Miyaji-san shared the same level of tsundereness, though, he looked like he meant it.

"I have a date this afternoon~!" He sang in a happy tune.

Shin-chan scoffed and closed his locker. Otsubo grunted while Kimura approached their point guard curiously.

"Is it with this 'Ederu' girl?" he asked.

"'Ederu'?" Miyaji raised an eyebrow.

Takao sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it's like this: a few days ago, I saved this one super cute girl from being harassed by these three jerks. So, I asked her name and phone number because she's super cute, and who wouldn't want a chance with a girl like that?! She gave me her phone number, but she wouldn't tell me her name. So, I called her 'Ederu'!"

"And this girl agreed to go on a date with you?" Otsubo joined the conversation.

Takao nodded enthusiastically, "I'm going to get her name for sure. But, I think that nickname is going to stick."

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of their relationship going past friends, and the prospect of being able to call her 'Ederu' as a pet name made him happier than anything. Ah. He was really deep in this love. 'Ederu' was the perfect girl from his dreams.

The classes went by in a flash. Afternoon practice came, and Takao became even more enthusiastic to the point where Miyaji threatened to run him over with a truck. Takao laughed it off and skipped away happily after they were done to meet up with his oblivious date. Shin-chan could walk home for a change.

'Ederu' was sitting alone in the farthest corner from the door of the café. Her dark hair shined under the slight gleam of light, and her red prescription-less glasses made the quiet girl all the more cuter. Takao couldn't help but squeal (mentally of course) as he saw her, though he should just stop since she noticed him, especially since she was bearing a curious look on her face. Smiling widely, he jogged to her table.

"Have you been waiting long?" Takao just couldn't stop smiling because this was a date with 'Ederu'. Just look at her oversized pink sweater, Takao thought_, she looks like a drowning puppy, aw I could just die from an overdose of cuteness. _

"No." She answered quietly. "But, Takao-kun was just standing there. Is there anything you want to say?"

_Takao-kun_, Takao wanted to giggle, "Nah, it's just that you looked lonely, and I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to call me."

"Takao-kun is very full of himself." She distracted herself with her drink while avoiding his eyes. Giving her another wide grin, he picked up the menu and ran his eyes over the list. For the next one hour, Takao tried to convince her that no, vanilla milkshake was not sufficient as lunch. He ordered pastries and fed them to 'Ederu'.

She finished them, thankfully. There were a few times she looked quite green, but her glare was so adorable Takao couldn't hold himself from laughing.

"Let's go to the arcade next?"

Her beaming face told him that yes; it seems it was the right decision. Even if her smile was too small for everyone to see, Takao would never miss it.

She had foregone the long skirt for jeans this time. Her backpack was now decorated with small charms. Not that he noticed every single detail about her when they first met (because that was just creepy. Takao was not an obsessive stalker). She was wearing a white scarf, for some reason. Perhaps, the temperature in the café was too cold for her.

The arcade was full of people when they arrived. 'Ederu' had taken to holding onto Takao's sleeve as he led them towards a free space. The girl admitted quietly that she could easily get lost in a crowd. Smiling coyly, Takao took her hand in his. He did not need to turn to know that his female companion was flustered.

"Midorima! You idiot cow, get down! Takao will see you!"

Takao's smile wavered. Oh God. Oh Allah. Oh Buddha. _What the fuck were they doing here?_

He walked faster, cursing furiously inside his mind, when 'Ederu' let out a small surprised yelp at the sudden change of pace.

"Kuroko!"

This time, 'Ederu' walked faster. Takao blinked before promptly ignoring Shin-chan's furious call of 'Kuroko!' with a smile, and they exited through the other end of the arcade. Smiling widely at the flustered girl, Takao held her hand tighter and led her away from there.

When they climbed down from the adrenaline high, catching their breath in a park, Takao laughed out loud as 'Ederu' rewarded him with small smile. It was still not the smile Takao had hoped for, but the fact that 'Ederu' smiled with her teeth showing, no matter how small, was the biggest accomplishment so far.

"I'll get us some drinks." He announced. 'Ederu' nodded and sat down on a bench. Takao grinned and walked away. There were a few kids playing on the ground, and beside the vending machine, a small stall was selling crepes. Ordering two crepes with banana and chocolate filling, he had forgotten to ask what drink 'Ederu' wanted. Shrugging, he decided on mango juice since it went well with sweets.

"Are you here with the pretty miss over there?" the middle-aged man asked kindly as he handed Takao the crepes. Smiling in thanks, he nodded without looking at 'Ederu'. After all, there was only one 'pretty miss' in the park.

"Then, you better hurry. Your friend looks very uncomfortable at the moment."

Takao whipped his head fast that his neck cracked. "Thank you, oji-san!" Takao called over his shoulder as he stalked over angrily to where 'Ederu' was being harassed by Midorima.

"Midorima, what are you doing?!"

Their ace-sama stopped yelling at 'Ederu' and turned to Takao. Otsubo, Miyaji, and Kimura who were standing behind Midorima guiltily glanced at their point guard. Takao put the crepes and drinks on the bench before standing between the two.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" he hissed out.

Midorima narrowed his eyelids, "Step out of this, Takao. This is only between me and Kuroko."

"I don't care about that. All I know right now is that you're making my friend really uncomfortable."

Their shooting guard ignored Takao and pointedly glared at 'Ederu'.

"As I was saying, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Kuroko I've never been so disappointed in my life! Why in the world are you with Takao?! Why the hell did you leave?! Is this your answer?!"

Otsubo uneasily stepped forward and put a hand to calm down the enraged younger teen, "Midorima, stop this right now! You're making a scene. I'm sure Kuroko-san has an explanation. Let's sit down and talk this through."

"There is nothing to talk about!" Midorima snarled. "It wouldn't be only me. There would be Akashi and Aomine to deal with after me."

"Why are you bringing up your former teammates?" Kimura asked even as he glanced uneasily at Takao, who was getting angrier by the second.

"Aomine was Kuroko's partner."

_Aomine Daiki, the ace_, Takao gulped bitterly as Kuroko stepped out of Takao's protective hold.

"Aomine-kun and I have nothing anymore. I left because of our differences. Midorima-kun, I know you knew that I would leave sooner or later." The hint of sorrow and bitterness was thick in Kuroko's voice.

Midorima glared through his glasses. Takao felt defeated, even though 'Ederu' had stated that she and Aomine had nothing anymore.

"That is not an excuse to leave without a single word."

"Why are you going this far?" 'Ederu' asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Because I was worried you idiot!"

'Ederu' snapped her head up, staring in surprise at Midorima who was growing redder on the face. Otsubo, Miyaji, and Kimura stared at the ace in a new light. Takao just stood there, numb as he looked at his best friend and love interest.

"I was worried after that match with Meikou. Don't think I didn't see what happened at the sidelines. Besides, Momoi came crying to me." Midorima fixed his glasses, avoiding their eyes nervously. 'Ederu' stared up at him, trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Can I ask for a favor?" she finally said.

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even about you meeting me. Kise-kun and Momoi-san would come barreling in. Also, I would like to clear out that Takao-kun and I are just friends. So, if Aomine-kun ever finds out, please tell him it's not what he thinks it is. He's worse than Kise-kun when it comes to this kind of thing."

Midorima hesitated, clearly, as he fiddled with the frog toy, his lucky item for the day.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

An awkward silence ensued.

"So…" Miyaji started. "Now that the drama's all done, who know Takao's mystery girl has some history with the Generation of Miracle's ace. Why don't we go home now?"

"Sounds good." Kimura readily agreed.

Otsubo nodded sagely in agreement.

"Kuroko." Midorima called out. "I can't promise that Akashi won't find out sooner or later. My advice is, don't provoke him. He's worse than before."

'Ederu' stared at Midorima, long, before nodding. "I know. Thank you, Midorima-kun. I'll be careful."

The shooting guard looked like he wanted to say more before turning around and leave. Their three seniors followed behind him. 'Ederu' turned to Takao, looking into the taller boy's eyes before sighing.

"I guess it's time for me to come clean too. Takao-kun, I'm a boy."

Takao blinked…. and blinked…. and blinked. "Oh…. Okay. So, crepe?"

"Crepe." 'Ederu', _Kuroko_, nodded.

Later, when Takao came home, he took a shower to clear his head from all of today's events. With all of the information, he finally put two and two together. That Kuroko was the rumored phantom sixth man of Teiko, who was also known as the former partner of the team's ace, _not _Aomine's partner as in _girlfriend_. He bombarded Kuroko with messages, saying that he didn't mind that Kuroko was a boy, and that it was totally cool. He looked so cute as a female, and even though he revealed his true gender, Takao still thought he was cute. He thought they would be cute together, that even now, he still _wanted_ to _date_ him.

Takao felt like crying.

_-Let's take this slowly, Takao-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.-_

Takao really did cry.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Not my best but what do you think? Anyway, thank you again, _**wrorus**_, for giving me this chance! The whole scenes seemed to be better in my head but what the fuck is going on here? I don't even know anymore.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
